Hostage Taker
Hostage Taker is a Special Ops Mission Mode challenge in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Players play as FSO agents, and need to use stealth in order to save the president's daughter. Overview Players start off with a suppressed USP .45, but can obtain an AK-74u from dead enemies if they choose to. Besides saving the president's daughter, there are three hostages that the player can choose to save as a secondary objective. Saving them will give the player a higher score. There is an enemy Mi-8 with a spotlight that scans the area, if the player is caught walking in the spotlight, the entire area of enemies will be alerted. The spotlight can be shot down, but the player will be alerted anyway, regardless if he was seen before. If the spotlight is destroyed, the helicopter will move over a flat area and drop enemies. To prevent this, the helicopter can be destroyed, taking approximately one magazine from the AK-74u. At the end of the mission a slow-mo sequence commences, similar to "Mile High Club" from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, where players must shoot the last enemy that uses the hostage as a human shield. Walkthrough Makarov's men search the plane wreckage for the president's daughter, and they take hostages along the way. Stealth is extremely important during this mission, as your adversaries will kill the hostages if they detect you coming. There are three hostages and, if they are killed, you only lose this bonus score. You can still complete the mission. Move through the first area, taking out each enemy with your knife until you reach the first hostage. Use your suppressed handgun to take out the man standing over him. Then approach the hostage and hold the Use button to save him. Stay out of the helicopter's search light to avoid detection. If it sees you, the chopper can be disabled. Grab a dropped AK-74u and knock the 'copter out of the air. You can also take cover out of its light until it moves away. The mini-map displays the helicopter's location. Continue moving stealthily between the vehicles, where another hostage is held. Take out the surrounding enemies, and then eliminate the hostage-taker. Continue along the tarmac, quietly taking out the enemies. The last hostage is held near the main wreckage. When you reach Alena's location, two of Makarov's men are there. If one of them is holding her, take down the other guy first. Then wait for an opening as Alena struggles with her captive. Take him down to complete the mission. Weapon loadout Starting weaponry USP .45 Create-A-Class MW3.png|USP .45 w/ Suppressor and Tactical Knife Found in the level AK-74u MW3.png|AK-74u Trivia *This is the first time in any Call of Duty game when the player can be seen attaching a suppressor rather than having it attached beforehand. *Like many other Special Ops missions, the player progresses in the opposite direction of the campaign version. *Despite the players being Russian, they speak with American accents, and Overlord appears. This is due to the developers simply reusing the dialogue from the other Special Ops missions. *After saving Alena in the end, her running away animation is similar to a normal civilian instead of staying near the player. Videos thumb|300px|left|Walkthrough of the level with no alerts.thumb|300px|right|Speed run on veteran in 1:08 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Special Ops Levels Category:Special Ops